


New Generation

by The Ancient Texts (Netbug009)



Category: WALL-E (2008)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:08:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28971108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Netbug009/pseuds/The%20Ancient%20Texts
Summary: This many generations down the road, his story had become less of an "everybody knows" thing and more of a "get out your textbooks" thing.
Relationships: EVE/WALL-E (WALL-E)
Kudos: 14





	New Generation

"Wow, look at the old garbage bot!"

"What, is he trying to help or something?"

"No way dude. They have bigger ones for that now. He'd have to be an idiot."

"Wouldn't shock me. It's just a robot after all. They don't think by themselves or feel or any of that stuff, remember."

WALL-E did not like kids. At all. Since his only experience with them was the above conversation, could you really blame him?

Of course, they didn't know any better. This many generations down the road, his story had become less of an "everybody knows" thing and more of a "get out your textbooks" thing. That didn't make having a huge group of kids calling you a loser as if you couldn't hear any nicer though. They didn't even think he cared, which hurt the most. He cared. He cared about a lot of things. Why shouldn't he have?

The garbage bot always came home the same way, quickly. Tired from his job, he'd rush home to spend some time with her. She was EVE, and she knew him like the back of her hand, so it took all of a second to notice something was wrong when her love came home practically dragging his treads.

"WALL-E?" she asked, flying up to him with a concerned look in her eyes.

He immediately pulled her close.

Robots don't cry. They are not built to cry. There is no need for them to cry. And yet, EVE felt like one was crying on her right now. She picked him up and returned the hold, closing her eyes and stroking the back of his head a little bit while she hummed softly to calm him down and possibly ever cheer him up. In a strange way, she was also trying to cheer herself up with the embrace. The two of them might as well have been one person. If he was sad, chances were so was she. Simple as that.

* * *

"Iiiiiiideeee... Ideooo"

"Idiot?"

"Uh huh!"

"All?"

"No. Unnnfe... Feeeelllliii."

"Unfeeling."

"Uh huh."

EVE scoffed at what WALL-E was telling her. She had half a mind to pull out her ion canon and find whoever had insulted him so much, but WALL-E had passed on a lot of his love for life to her, and she knew that they didn't know any better. He had already told her they were young. Back when the Captain was alive, he had explained to both of them how humans had to learn as they went along, rather than being programmed. He continued to rant to her. She nodded and helped him with a word when he needed it.

But, even if they had known, maybe the ion canon wasn't what WALL-E needed her to do right now. What they were doing... just sitting and talking about it... she watched him tell her the story of his day, and strangely he seemed to be happier now despite talking about unhappy things. Maybe all of life's problems weren't solved with an ion canon. Maybe all of life's problems weren't solved at all. Maybe relationships were sometimes as simple as just being there for him.

And being there for him was something she was happy to do anytime he needed it.


End file.
